


Shallow Connection

by Ameera



Series: Julian Bashir: Observations [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Changelings, Dubious Consent, First Time, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, poor Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: The Changeling knows his mission, infiltrate DS9 by assuming the form of one Dr. Julian Bashir. He's read the solid's personal logs and now has a clear image in his mind of who the man is and what (or whom) he wants.





	1. Initial Repulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Pronouns: I write the Changeling as using the pronouns of whatever gender they are currently assuming, so this Changeling shall primarily be using he/him pronouns.

Odo and Quark were now resting in the infirmary, the Changeling left them alone after treating them. Odo seemed so weak and vulnerable, it was clear that his being a Solid was hurting him greatly. The Founder couldn’t help but smile at that. They’d lived by such a strong moral code, no Changeling had ever harmed another, and yet Odo chose to kill one of their brethren due to some misguided loyalty to the Solids. If he truly valued them more than his own people, he deserved to die as one.

 

                Nurse Jebara was left to monitor the patients’ vitals as the Changeling begrudgingly left to attend his scheduled darts game with the Chief. The medical work was no problem, the Changelings had done extensive anatomical studies on solids over the centuries, learning exactly how to make the creatures sick or genetically engineer them in just the right way. However, the socialization with these despicable creatures was not something the Changeling was looking forward to.

 

“How are they?” The stocky human asked once the Changeling entered the bar.

 

“Odo and Quark are going to be just fine.” He smiled as if he himself were relieved and had been concerned about their safety.

 

“That’s a relief.” The Chief nodded as he picked up the darts. “The Orions are vicious.”

 

“Mm,” The Changeling nodded. He’d have to look up the Orion Syndicate later. They may be a valuable ally to the Dominion. The Chief carefully aimed the darts and hit most of them just to the side of the center of the board. “Well done.” The Changeling said, hoping to gauge the truth of that assertion.

 

“You’re just happy I didn’t get bullseye.” The man said, motioning directly to the center of the circular board. “Don’t get too comfortable. I’m just going easy on you to start.” He walked back over to the Changeling and handed him the darts with a grin.

 

“I appreciate it.” He replied wryly as he aimed his first dart. Bullseye. “Though I can’t return the favor.” The rest of the darts the Changeling aimed more around the center, it wouldn’t have looked proper to suddenly become an expert at the game.

 

“Maybe that’s enough for now.” The Chief said as he looked at the successful throws in surprise. “I’m not sure my pride can handle it if you’re going to be competitive tonight.”

 

“Afraid Quark will set up betting on our match?” The Changeling laughed, referencing something he’d read in the logs.

 

“I could certainly see him trying to run a gambling pool from the infirmary.” O’Brien shook his head with a scoff. “But honestly I should probably turn in for the night, I had to do repairs all day and tomorrow I’ll have to work on fixing the runabout the Orions destroyed.” The man slumped his shoulders. “Sorry to cut our game short.”

 

“Not at all, Chief.” The Changeling waved a dismissive hand. “I’m rather tired myself.” The two began to exit the bar together.

 

“How was your conference on Meezan IV, by the way?” The Chief asked as he moved toward the turbolift. “You headed to the habitat ring?”

 

“Um, actually, I need to stop by Garak’s for a few things.” The Changeling gave an apologetic smile. “And the conference was fine.” O’Brien simply nodded and gave the Changeling an annoyingly friendly pat on the back before he entered the turbolift and left. The Changeling sighed as he prepared himself for his next tedious chore.

 

“Hello, doctor.” The Cardassian said with a bright smile. “I was just closing up.”

 

“Hello, Garak.” He smiled, not quite sure where to begin with this exchange. Luckily, he had evidence that the real Dr. Bashir was sufficiently awkward so this was probably not too out of character.

 

“I’m glad to see you’ve returned safe and sound.” The irony in that statement was of course lost on Garak. The Changeling simply took out the Meezan chocolates from his pocket.

 

“And I brought you these, just like I promised.” Garak gave a small smile when he accepted the chocolates. “Would you like to hear about the conference?” He took a step closer and purred. “In my quarters?”

 

“Never let it be said that I’m not fascinated in burn treatment methods,” Garak smirked while he motioned with his arm. “Lead the way.”

 

\--

 

“Can I offer you a drink?” The Changeling asked when they entered the quarters. “A glass of Kanar, perhaps?”

 

“No, thank you.” Garak shook his head as he began wringing his hands. The Changeling studied the other man.

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

“No more nervous than your other exploits have been, I’m sure,” Garak said with a hesitant smile. “I don’t often go to bed with friends without serious romantic attachments. You must admit a simple fling could be dangerous to our relationship.”

 

“Simple fling?” The Changeling furrowed his perceived brow. “Garak, I _love_ you.” Another fact mentioned in the doctor’s personal logs. It seemed reasonable to assume that the real Julian Bashir would protest an incorrect assertion about his motives. The Cardassian seemed stunned.

 

“Truly?” He blinked, still awkwardly standing by the door. “Forgive me, doctor, I hadn’t dared hope.”

 

“Hope?” The Changeling took a confident step closer with a smirk. He knew he was about to have intercourse with this man, and he hardly relished the idea. He was thinking that maybe he could prevent this repulsive experience, that maybe Garak wasn’t actually as interested as the doctor had thought, but now it was clear he was going to have to go through with this.

 

“That my feelings were requited.” The Changeling quickly landed a kiss on the Cardassian’s lips so that his disgust would not be seen. He knew going into this mission that this was a likely possibility, but he still would have preferred not having to give a filthy Solid pleasure. Furthermore, a kiss alone required much more morphogenic energy than simply assuming a form. The Changeling now had to recreate the inner workings of a human’s mouth and simulate the illusion of saliva. He could do it, of course, he’d been alive for centuries practicing his shapeshifting, but it all seemed so unnecessary for a fleeting and shallow connection.

 

                The Changeling was startled to be gripped abruptly by his waist and to have Garak’s mouth move to his neck, tonguing, biting and sucking the flesh there. It actually wasn’t a bad sensation, though he was more fascinated by this foreign act than aroused. He let out a rehearsed gasp at a sharper bite than the others and sighed, “Computer, lights out.”

 

\--

 

                The Changeling panted as he rolled off of Garak. It was a nuisance to have to experience physical exhaustion in a solid form instead of reverting into his relaxing gelatinous state, but it wasn’t as if he could do that in front of the Cardassian.

 

“Let me clean up.” He murmured as he rose from the bed.

 

“You don’t even want to relax a moment?” Garak’s voice said in the dark.

 

“I’ll relax when I’m done.” The Changeling retrieved a towel and did his best to remove the vile evidence of what he’d just had to do. It was vital that he cleaned everything before the lights were turned back on, or else Garak may see that the fluids excreted had not remained semen once they were separated from the Changeling’s body long enough. “There.” He sighed and moved as if he were going to return to bed, but instead, he simulated the chirping sound of the Starfleet comm badge and the voice of Nurse Jebara, “Infirmary to Dr. Bashir.” He groaned as though he wasn’t desperate to get away. “Bashir here.” He said, again assuming the doctor’s voice. A medical emergency in the infirmary suddenly required his attention, or at least that’s how the Changeling made it seem by talking to himself in different voices.

 

“It seems you won’t get to relax after all.” Garak sighed and began getting up.

 

“I’m sorry about this, Garak.” The Changeling began grabbing his discarded uniform. “Computer, lights on.”

 

“It’s quite alright, my dear.” Garak began retrieving his own clothing. “Your duty calls, and I really should return to my own quarters anyway. It wouldn’t do for us to be discovered.” The Changeling simply nodded. He didn’t exactly know _why_ the relationship would remain a secret, but he certainly had no issue with it being so.

 

“Would you like to do this again?” The Changeling secretly hoped the answer would be “no” but he wasn’t foolish enough to expect that.

 

“That would be delightful,” Garak smirked as he finished getting dressed. He looked at how the Changeling was still only wearing his trousers and fiddling with his boots and he glided over with a fond smile. “Until next time, doctor.” He lifted the Changeling’s face and stole a long and passionate kiss before he left.

 

“Next time.” The Founder winced to himself once he was alone in the room. He could at least finally relax. He took off the frustrating garments that he’d made a point to only slowly put back on and then happily collapsed into his natural state. At least he’d achieved the desired effect with this chore, even if his performance wasn’t perfect, the Changeling had just ensured that Garak was happy to believe that he was, in fact, Dr. Julian Bashir.


	2. Learning Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeta asks the Changeling if she can keep something of Julian's and Garak makes alterations on the new Starfleet uniform.

“Julian!” The Changeling turned to see the Bajoran Dabo girl named Leeta happily bounding over to him. “How was your conference?” It seemed everyone was going to start their conversations this way. The Changeling doubted this many people actually cared about a burn treatment conference, it just seemed to be another meaningless custom in Solid culture.

 

“Fine, thank you. How have you been?” He smiled. Why couldn’t Dr. Bashir hate his ex-partners? Then that would be one less person the Changeling would have to act pleasant toward. There were so few people this man seemed to actually hate, he was only really sure that he could avoid Morn when he grew too talkative and bicker with Gul Dukat if he ever came to the station. No, the Founder felt he was doomed to “play nice” with these repulsive creatures.

 

“Good. No progress with Rom, I’m afraid.” She sighed. “Um, I wanted to ask you something.”

 

“Yes?” Anything to get this conversation over.

 

“Your stuffed toy, did you want that back?” She had a small guilty smile. “I’ll admit, I really like cuddling him at night. But if you want him, of course, I’ll return him.” The Changeling had no idea what she was talking about.

 

“He’s all yours.” He smiled with a nod. “Take good care of him.” There. That seemed like an appropriately friendly response, plus it would mean he wasn’t required to see her again just to retrieve whatever this stuffed toy was. Why a toy, presumably inanimate, had a gender was another oddity.

 

“You’re sure?” She lit up at that response.

 

“Of course, it’s no problem.” He returned casually. “Think nothing of it.”

 

“You’re the sweetest, Julian.” She kissed him lightly on the cheek and she whispered while she was by his ear. “If Garak hasn’t fallen for you already, he’s an idiot.” She pulled away with a mischievous grin. “I have to return to the Dabo wheel, or else Quark will sack me.”

 

“I quite understand.” The Changeling nodded and with that, the exchange was over and he was again able to head to Garak’s shop.

 

“Good morning, doctor!” The Cardassian exclaimed cheerfully. They had had a quick lunch since their last encounter, but otherwise, there had been no time to see one another. The Changeling had insisted that Garak keep his appointments with Ziyal, hoping to put off as much of their physical intimacy as possible. “Come to retrieve your new uniform?”

 

“You guessed it.” He smiled, sighing as if he was glad to see him. “I assume you already made the adjustments?”

 

“Without having you model it for reference?” Garak smirked. “Really, doctor, where would the fun in that be?” The Changeling had expected this and let out a small sigh.

 

“You do _know_ my measurements.” He shook his head as he picked up the newly designed uniform from the work table. “What do you think of this, by the way?”

 

“It’s absolutely hideous.” Garak was still smirking. “Somehow Starfleet has managed to create a design I detest more than the one you’re currently wearing.” The Changeling rolled his eyes and entered the fitting room to change. “Though the new dress uniform will look lovely on you. Horrid on the Chief and passable on Captain Sisko, but again, you will seem dashing.”

 

“You’re biased.” The Founder said as he finished putting on the oddly fashioned garment. He still wasn’t used to wearing clothes, he usually created his own clothing as an extension of himself but it was safer to wear cloth while undercover. He supposed it was nice that these pockets were a bit deeper but other than that he didn’t see a real reason for changing the design. Were gray shoulder paddings somehow culturally significant? It seemed unlikely.

 

“Not at all, that would imply I’m fond of you.” Garak looked the Changeling up and down as he emerged from the fitting room and shook his head. “Yes, much of this will have to be taken in. You’re really quite slender, my dear.” He then pressed his hands onto the Changeling’s chest and began pushing him back into the fitting room. “Best for me to just make the alterations here while you can see in the mirror.”

 

“Surely it would be easier with them off of me.”

 

“Oh, you’ll be stripped of this horrid thing soon enough.” Garak wrapped his arms around the Founder’s waist and took in the sides of the jacket with whatever that sewing device was.

 

“Garak…” The Changeling warned. “I have to be at the infirmary soon.” An hour. He had a full hour, but what he didn’t have was control of this situation. If they were about to have sex, how was he supposed to simulate a human male orgasm without separating some of his fluid? With the lights of the shop, it would take Garak no time at all to notice that he was a Changeling.

 

“Surely I can provide _some_ services for you before you have to leave.” The tailor’s fingers ran downward so that they were stroking the Changeling’s crotch through the fabric. That’s when the Founder had an idea. He slammed Garak’s back against the wall and kissed the man fiercely.

 

“I think _you’re_ the one who requires attention.” He put his hand down the Cardassian’s pants with a grin. “And since you’ve asked _so nicely_ , I think I’ll give it to you.” Garak gasped as the Changeling teased the man into everting directly into his hand. “Mm, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He whispered into the man’s ear before giving the ridge by it a slight nibble. Garak gave a surprised moan as the Founder now began to bite at his neck ridges. He then pulled away to look at Garak’s blue eyes.

 

“How selfless of you, doctor.” Garak’s voice was raspy and lustful. He then kissed the Changeling passionately before moaning softly into his shoulder as he was stroked. First slowly, then growing faster and faster. The Changeling was a bit fascinated by the effect his actions were having and how such a repulsive act could be viewed as a positive form of intimacy or even romantic.

 

“Why are you wet there?” He found himself asking as he continued to stroke with his right hand and began stroking Garak’s hair with his left. He only received a groan in response. “Right, I’ll ask at another time.” He felt a small chuckle against his shoulder and then a ragged gasp before he felt the man come in his hand.

 

                It was, again, repulsive, but not without intellectual merit. He tried to think of different ways he could hide his own lack of real cum, and how best to keep Garak from realizing what he really was. He glanced at his hand as he pulled it out of the tailor’s pants, it didn’t _look_ different than what he’d researched human’s semen appeared to be like, but there were plenty of other senses that the Changeling lacked. Scent and smell alluded his race, so it was highly likely that there were differences that would appear obvious to Solids. He’d have to use the infirmary’s computers to learn more information.

 

“You incorrigible thing.” Garak leaned his head back against the wall and panted. “That was _not_ how I’d planned that to go.”

 

“I’m full of surprises.” The Founder smiled at his own joke, the foolish Solid had no idea how true that statement really was.  “But now I really have to get to work.” He looked at his reflection in the mirror, the one alteration really did make a difference. The pant legs could perhaps be a bit shorter, but nothing extreme. “This will do for now. I’ll see you soon enough.” The Changeling planted a kiss on Garak’s lips before he could protest and then he quickly exited the shop. While that encounter had still been offensive to the Founder’s personal principles, he felt he was finally beginning to appreciate it as a learning experience. He’d be able to bring back new information to the Great Link, meaning his people would all see how easily he’d been able to manipulate a well-known manipulator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It never made sense to me that Leeta would keep Kukalaka even after she was with Rom, but then I thought of this concept and I think it works really well.  
> ALSO sorry that the Changeling thinks about stuff in a more detached and scientific manner (therefore talking about semen casually and stuff) but I really want to portray it as an act very alien to him.
> 
> Comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Sorry about this angst fest!


	3. Willing Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After stopping Sisko's visions, the Changeling learns how deep Garak's feelings for Bashir are.

                The Changeling continued to monitor Captain Sisko’s vitals but made sure to keep him unconscious. A coma was a believable enough lie, and it wouldn’t do for the Captain to continue spewing truths and predicting the future. It was likely that he would soon reveal that their doctor wasn’t really there, or worse, tell of some way to destroy the Dominion. These Prophets were certainly interesting entities but they were also incredibly dangerous as long as they were aligned with the Federation, even peripherally.

 

                When the Captain had first refused the operation, that worried the Founder, but he was even more concerned after the Captain had interrupted the signing of Bajor into the Federation. His collapse had only served to make the Bajorans more willing to follow his advice. Somehow, the Changeling knew that this insight the Captain was getting was definitely detrimental to the Dominion. He could have woken him up, given him medication for the headaches and simply had him rest on the biobed, but he couldn’t risk the Captain speaking anymore.

 

                The younger Sisko, Jake, had ultimately been the one to make the decision to operate. It was actually a touching moment for the Changeling to witness. The youth knew that these visions were something that his father wanted, but he couldn’t bear to potentially lose his father. The Founder put a comforting hand on Jake’s shoulder after he’d broken down in front of so many witnesses, loyalty to one’s family was certainly something the Changeling could empathize with.

 

“I almost understood it _all!_ ” The Captain had cried when the operation was over, and the Changeling found himself sighing with relief that there were still some secrets unknown to the human. He worried for a bit that maybe Captain Sisko had become aware of who he truly was, but when he didn’t mention anything after his initial shock, the Changeling knew he was safe.

 

“Are you alright?” The Changeling turned to see Garak had entered the infirmary unnoticed. He’d have to be more aware in the future, the Cardassian was certainly stealthy. “This can’t have been an easy time for you.”

 

“May the prophets forgive me.” The Founder slumped, pretending as if he was upset by the outcome of events. “And to think Bajor was finally about to join the Federation.”

 

“Yes, I can see how your imperialist losses would be disheartening.” Garak shook his head. “Bajor is certainly a troublesome world to hold onto.”

 

“You consider the Federation an empire?” That was an interesting tidbit. The Federation had always acted as though they were above imperialism when they would deal with the Dominion, but the Founder had suspected that the Solids were lying.

 

“My dear, you acquire planet after planet and several foreign cultures who wish to join must all then adhere to your rules.” Garak clicked his tongue. “You can’t tell me that that is _not_ an empire.”

 

“Hmm,” The Changeling nodded as he thought. Garak tilted his head in confusion.

 

“But truly, doctor, are you alright?” He walked closer to where the Founder was sitting. “You’re not your usual bright and chipper self.”

 

“Tired, I suppose.” He shrugged, attempting to cover for the fact that Garak was certainly correct on him not being his “usual self.”

 

“I can imagine.” He offered his hand to the Changeling. “Let’s get you to bed.” The Changeling began to protest but found a finger shushing his lips. “No arguments, my dear. You need your rest.” The Changeling raised an eyebrow at that.

 

“You’re going to let me _rest_?” He smirked as though he enjoyed using the euphemism. Garak chuckled.

 

“My dear, you’re really in no state for much else.” The Changeling took Garak’s hand and pulled himself up. “Though I do intend to repay you for earlier at some point.”

 

“You do seem like the type to pay your debts.” They began walking to the turbolift. “Most likely with a knife or a phaser, but still, collections are made.”

 

“Would you like me to use a knife or phaser when I repay you?” Garak gave him a sideways glance with a mischievous smirk.

 

“Doubtful.” The Founder replied. Sex was one thing, but he was certainly not going to include weapons while sleeping with the enemy. “But maybe if _I_ had the knife I would be interested.”

 

“You shot me in the neck once.” Garak laughed as the turbolift lowered. “I should have suspected there was more to that. Very well, I look forward to seeing what you do with a blade.” The Changeling thought on that for a moment.

 

“I could have killed you.” He looked at Garak’s face with curiosity. “And yet you’ve only grown closer. More than that, you’re willing to put yourself in that position again.” The Founder felt there had to be something he was missing. “Why?”

 

“My dear…” Garak placed his hand on Julian’s cheek. “I love you. If you chose to kill me, I would accept that fate.” Now _this_ fascinated the Changeling. This Cardassian was displaying the same kind of devotion that the Founders had bred into the Vorta and the Jem’Hadar so long ago, but he was giving this loyalty _willingly_. Was intercourse so meaningful to humanoids? Or had this Garak already been willing to die for Julian Bashir before he believed they were having sex? Could Solids actually love outside of their species without being forced to?

 

                The turbolift stopped and Garak quickly took his hand away, most likely fearful that someone could see them. They exited into the empty corridor.

 

“Would you be willing to make our relationship public if I asked you to?” The Changeling asked, finding his curiosity only growing. Garak’s eyes widened in surprise but he nodded.

 

“Though if we were to make ourselves known I doubt the Bajorans or Starfleet would be happy with you.” They approached Bashir’s quarters and stopped in front of the door. “But of course. Whatever you ask of me, I will gladly do.” He nodded and began to leave but the Changeling grabbed his hand.

 

“Then come inside.” He smiled and pulled Garak closer. “I think I’m getting a second wind.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously so sorry this is such an angst fest, idk how Keyword Search ended up like this. May the prophets forgive me.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this painful fic, I swear happiness will come again, but this installment is rough. 


	4. Acceptable Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Changeling has become utterly fascinated with how love has made Garak so willing to do whatever he asks of him.

“To think the Major had been complaining about having to take her Makara herbs, only to have them save her life.” Garak finished off his glass of Kanar and placed it on the coffee table. “I suppose she’ll be more inclined to listen to you now.”

 

“I doubt that very much.” The Changeling scoffed as he leaned back more on the couch. “She’s the most stubborn creature I’ve ever met.” He shook his head. “I don’t know what Odo sees in her.”

 

“Odo?” Garak asked, confused. The Changeling then realized that maybe Odo hadn’t confided that information to his closest friends. The Changeling chose to just give Garak a knowing look, allowing the Cardassian to draw his own conclusions. “Ah, I see.” The man nodded, presumably making the connection. “Interesting.”

 

“Yes, _you_ are.” The Changeling placed a hand on Garak’s thigh and kissed him softly. He’d gotten used to the act of sex now that he was over the initial repulsion. It still didn’t give him the same kind of satisfaction it seemed to give the Solids, but it was an interesting sensation. What really fascinated the Changeling was how he could simply do the same thing and Garak would respond just as enthusiastically as he had before. It was almost like the addictive properties of Ketracel White, but the Solids didn’t need it to survive like the Jem’Hadar.

 

“You’re in an interesting mood.” Garak commented when the Changeling began removing the Cardassian’s pants. “You usually call for lights out by now.”

 

“You can’t know what I _usually_ do, we’ve only been together for a week.” The Founder teased Garak’s vent with his finger. “And besides, this time I want to see you.” It would be a fascinating thing to study, Garak’s visible reactions to different forms of the same stimuli. The Founder had been able to view a decent amount in the fitting room, but he suspected that was muted since they were in a relatively public place. Furthermore, the Founder had had an idea to further the illusion that he was just another human.

 

“You’re saying you’re full of surprises then?” Garak gasped as the Changeling stroked his inner thighs in little circles. He slowly began to evert, but not all the way. “Is this when you pull out the knife?”

 

“You keep bringing that up.” The Changeling chuckled. “I’m beginning to wonder if you have a fetish.” He moved his lips so that they were around the tip that was teasing its way out. That seemed to do it, as suddenly Garak everted fully into the Changeling’s mouth.

 

“I simply, Ah!” Garak gasped as the Founder bobbed his head slowly back and forth. “Wish to be prepared, my dear.” The Founder had discovered that Garak was a bit talkative during intercourse. He knew that Solids often shouted things in moments of intense pleasure and passion, but this Cardassian seemed almost stubborn in his desire to continue his debates with whom he thought was the doctor. The Founder was trying to determine whether or not it was out of pride, perhaps he didn’t want to reveal how lost in the throes of lust he was. Then again, this was the first time the Changeling had ever performed oral sex for Garak, so there were other unique aspects that could be exclusive to this act or could show a progression in Garak’s feelings for the relationship. The Changeling flicked his tongue and began working the shaft with more speed with his hands and soon enough, the Cardassian came in his mouth.

 

                This was where the experiment the Changeling had been interested to try came into play. He swallowed the Cardassian ejaculate and held it inside himself for later use. He looked up at Garak who was panting with a smile on his face.

 

“Were you prepared for _that_?” The Changeling smirked as he climbed on top of Garak and kissed him again.

 

“Really, my dear, you could have waited until we got to your bed.” Garak was now stroking his fingers through the soft yet fake hair on the Changeling head.

 

“Oh?” The Changeling batted his eyelashes. “Are you mad at me?”

 

“If only I had the common sense to be.” Garak shook his head. “And yet, here I am, falling more in love with you.” The nature of attraction and concept of romantic love was utterly fascinating to the Changeling. Garak even seemed to acknowledge how this made him weak, and yet the Solids viewed this vulnerability as a positive thing. He pressed his formed erection a bit into Garak so that he would seem to be effected more than just intellectually. “Would you like me to take care of you now?”

 

“Mm,” The Changeling hummed as he began to tongue Garak’s shoulder ridges. Garak sighed at the action. “I was actually hoping I could fuck you.” The Changeling wanted to see how far he could push the Cardassian. The man had been a member of the Obsidian Order, he’d been close to Enabran Tain himself and was a man to be feared. But he seemed so weak in the Changeling’s hands now, would he even let himself be penetrated?

 

“How can I resist such an eager request?” Garak smiled before pulling the Changeling in for a long and passionate kiss. This was absolutely incredible to the Changeling! This man would seemingly do _anything_ for him while he wore the face of Julian Bashir! He may even prove an interesting asset to the Dominion if he could be persuaded. The Changeling actually found he fancied the idea of keeping his new pet, though he’d pass the chore of pleasing him with intercourse to one of the Vorta, as the Changeling felt he had better things to do with his time. He’d also have to ensure that the Vorta knew that sex could be such an excellent manipulation tool, it could prove essential in diplomatic negotiations if they had not already used the tactic.

 

                The Founder pulled away and brought Garak to the doctor’s bed. He was astonished that Garak even rolled over and presented himself, this creature was really so obedient at this point. The preparation seemed so foreign to the Founder as well, in and out with slicked fingers, all to prevent pain. Were the Solids so desperate for new ways to fuck each other that they were really happy to go through all this? Then again, Garak’s low humming in his throat seemed to imply that he rather enjoyed the preparation. Still, it seemed almost tedious to the Founder.

 

                When he did enter Garak, he at last got to feel a bit of his own pleasure. While arousal seemed to allude the Founder, the sensation that came with having a human male sex organ inside another humanoid’s abdomen was still felt. It was like becoming a Dosi Eagle and feeling the wind blow through his feathers. It was a pleasant feeling, but it paled in comparison to the joy he felt in the Great Link. He missed his home dearly and could not wait to return, but this would serve as an acceptable distraction.

 

He moaned as he pressed deeper and deeper and steadied himself by pressing his hands on Garak’s back. He was enjoying this, though he knew that the Cardassian was definitely getting more pleasure out of it, which angered him. He pushed more forcefully almost out of spite, he hated the idea that _he_ was giving _pleasure_ to a _Solid_. The Changeling again tried to distract himself with how this was necessary for his mission and how he was gathering a vast amount of information. It was almost as if playing doctor was beginning to make the Changeling more interested in the anatomy and biological functions of Solids. The real Dr. Bashir would be proud. Well, actually, he would probably be horrified and just a tad jealous. That made the Changeling feel a bit better about giving pleasure to _this_ Solid.

 

After another minute or so, the Founder felt it was appropriate to end the charade and he released Garak’s ejaculate back into him. He pulled out, pretending to be exhausted though he had been happily oozing just a little while before Garak had come over. He lay next to Garak who rolled over onto his back, again smiling.

 

“You are magnificent, my dear.” Garak fondly brushed the Changeling’s cheek with his hand and let his eyes close in his bliss.

 

“Mm, I like this side of you.” The Changeling moved closer and began stroking Garak’s chest. “Praise me more, I enjoy it.” Garak chuckled.

 

“As if you don’t already have a big enough ego.” He opened his eyes and moved his hand to brush back the Changeling’s hair. “Then again, your high opinion of yourself is well deserved.”

 

“Go on.” The Changeling smirked. It was like he could mold Garak into exhibiting whatever behavior he wanted, all because this creature believed he was in love with an illusion and believed that illusion loved him back.

 

“Because you’re brilliant,” Garak pulled the Changeling into a quick kiss, “and beautiful.” He again kissed who he thought was Julian Bashir, but this time it was slower and more lazy. “And you make me happy to be alive.” The Changeling smiled and resisted the urge to laugh. Did this Solid really need something so fleeting to enjoy life? The Founders knew what it was like to constantly be in danger of dying, but the Solids seemed to kill and be killed without second thought. This barbaric creature was so pathetic, the Changeling had to kiss him again out of amused pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I have wondered how a Changeling could simulate a human male orgasm. I know it's gross, but I just like... need to understand it intellectually. You feel me? (Don't actually feel me, I'm a sex repulsed lil bab)
> 
> The "douche-puddle" as he has been dubbed is indeed the worst. Let me say right now, this story is not going to be like, "the Changeling realized he'd fallen in love with Garak and decided to change his ways." NO. He is an unredeemable ooze-goblin.


	5. Prolonged Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infant Changeling couldn't be saved, the O'Briens had their baby, and the Founder decides to see just how devoted to him Garak truly is.

                The Founder couldn’t save the infant Changeling. He wanted so badly to link with the child, to feel that touch of blissful belonging and to help the young thing know what was happening, but he knew he couldn’t. First off, the radiation that had gotten the infant sick would be dangerous to him, but more importantly, it was too soon. When Odo had first arrived at the Great Link, they had questioned if it was too soon for him to link with any of them, and he turned out to betray them all. No, the Founder knew their young sibling sent off in the hundred could not be allowed to know about their Dominion Empire until they’d experience first-hand how much the Solids deserved their torment.

 

                And, oh, how they so richly deserved torment in the eyes of the Founder. When the O’Brien child named Kirayoshi was born, the Founder wanted to simply end its life right there. There was no reason there needed to be more Solids in the universe, and even worse, why should they get to breed when a Changeling infant had died? All children were innocent in the Founder’s mind, even Solids, but why give it the opportunity to do the damage it was capable of?

 

                The innocence of an infant was certainly seen when the Changeling baby bonded with Odo to restore his full morphogenic abilities. The Founder was oddly moved when he saw Odo take the form of a Tarkaelean Hawk and clearly appreciate what he was more than he’d ever done before. He was able to accept that Odo’s punishment was over to a certain extent, as he accepted the new judgement from the innocent who had lost their life. Still, he’d have to keep a closer eye on Odo now, as it was more likely that he could sense his presence now that he was a Changeling again.

 

“Come on, Julian, cigars are traditional!” Chief O’Brien was beaming as he shoved the revolting stick he’d just replicated in the Changeling’s face.

 

“You want me to _smoke_ that?” His furrowed brow might have even gone beyond what a human’s was actually capable of, he was so dismayed. What possible benefit could any of this have?

 

“I know, I know, you’re a doctor and smoking’s bad for you.” The Chief rolled his eyes. “But you know damn well that I didn’t replicate real tobacco! I don’t want cancer any more than you do.” The cigar was pressed in his hand.

 

“Doctor, may I trouble you for a moment?” The Changeling turned to see Garak with a look of worry on his face. “I’m not feeling at all well and I worry I may be coming down with something.” The Changeling nodded and gave an apologetic smile to the Chief before passing his cigar to Morn.

 

“Sorry, Chief, some other time.” The Chief nodded as the Changeling left with Garak. “What seems to be wrong?” He asked as they walked the promenade toward the infirmary.

 

“I don’t know, doctor, you’re the one who was in need of rescuing.” Garak smirked. “You looked incredibly unhappy just now, I thought I’d give you an excuse to leave.” The Changeling stopped walking for a moment and blinked. “Doctor?”

 

“I suppose I hadn’t realized I let my discomfort show.” The Changeling shook his head and began walking with Garak again.

 

“It wasn’t terribly noticeable. You _were_ making a good effort.” Garak grinned. “But I happen to be a fan of your face, so I’m accustomed to studying it.” That was a bit worrying, but at least Garak was certainly under the Changeling’s control.

 

“Thank you for getting me out.” The Changeling sighed. “I’d just had a long day, I suppose.”

 

“You most certainly did.” Garak stopped. “Do you wish to really go to the infirmary or the habitat ring, my dear?”

 

“The habitat ring, I think.” The Changeling smiled. “But maybe we’ll stop at _your_ quarters this time?” The Changeling wanted to see where the Cardassian lived and also he could more easily leave than kick Garak out if needed.

 

“Are you sure?” Garak said as they entered the turbo lift. “You did just say you’d had a long day. You don’t have to stay up on my account.”

 

“Are you trying to get out of it?” The Changeling purred in Garak’s ear as he put his hand on the small of the Cardassian’s back. “Maybe you don’t want me to come over tonight?” He couldn’t allow Garak to distance himself, especially since he was watching the Changeling so closely.

 

“Nothing would bring me greater pleasure, my dear.” Garak smiled. “But I heard about how long Major Kira’s labor was, not to mention I know you’re devastated over the Changeling.” Garak put his hand on Julian’s cheek. “Your heart is too tender, love.” That was an interesting change, Garak was now using the word “love” as a term of endearment. Furthermore, he was expressing genuine concern for Dr. Bashir’s exhaustive state, and not simply using that as an excuse to get out of the situation.

 

“I’ll be fine.” The Changeling grinned before pulling away when the turbo lift stopped. “You’ll make quite sure of it.” He licked his lips before exiting and looking at Garak to join him, the man did so eagerly. It didn’t take them long to get to Garak’s quarters and when they were inside, Garak immediately grabbed the Changeling and began kissing him and ravishing his neck. “Mm, and now I’m already feeling _much_ better.” The Changeling had still not developed a sex drive, and he almost definitely never would, but there were times the physical stimulation the Cardassian provided were able to make him less homesick for the Great Link.

 

“I love you so much, Julian.” Garak breathed into the Changeling’s ear before returning his attentions to removing the Changeling’s clothing. The Changeling enjoyed being worshipped, it felt like justice whenever a Solid desperately longed for his affection. This was even better though, this Solid still actively defied the Dominion, had even been a part of the fleet that tried to destroy their home world, and yet here he was declaring his love to a Changeling.

 

“I really think you believe that.” The Founder sighed as Garak’s cool hands moved across his now bare chest.

 

“Julian…” Garak suddenly stopped and delicately put his hand on Julian’s face. “I’ve told you many lies, but know that my love for you is very real.” His blue eyes seemed so pleading, like he desperately needed who he thought was Julian to believe him.

 

“It is, isn’t it?” The Changeling chuckled. “You really do love me.” He brought his hand to Garak’s ridges and sighed, he’d have to throw this creature a bone. “I love you too.” The Changeling undid the fastenings on Garak’s tunic. “Now are you going to stop talking and let us get on with it?” He breathed in Garak’s ear, to which he got an enthusiastic shiver in reply.

 

 

\--

 

 

“May I stay the night?” The Changeling asked as Garak wrapped himself around him. Garak gave him a pleased yet questioning look. “Yes, you can talk again.” He sighed.

 

“Stay as long as you like, my dear.” Garak nuzzled into Julian’s chest and squeezed him tightly.

 

“Even into the morning?” It was the doctor’s day off the next day, so it was the perfect time to try this.

 

“Sounds delightful.” Garak hummed. Now the Changeling was very curious as to how long the Cardassian was willing to let him impose on his personal space.

 

“Even for a whole week?” He grinned, playfully.

 

“You spoil me.” Garak said, looking up at Julian with a smile on his face.

 

“Maybe I’ll resign from Starfleet and then I can stay here forever?” The Changeling let his toes tease Garak’s.

 

“I should be so lucky.” Garak sighed and propped himself up. “Then I’d get to see the last of that dreadful uniform, but still fill my days with you.” He leaned down to claim another kiss from the Changeling. The Changeling tugged on Garak’s lip slightly with his teeth just before letting go.

 

“I’m surprised you’d want to share your life with a human.” The Changeling noted. “You’re a very proud Cardassian.”

 

“As if you’re not a proud Human.” Garak teased. “But there are many benefits. For starters: this station is cold and you are naturally very warm.” He again lowered himself so he was nuzzling into the Changeling’s chest. “Secondly, if I ever have any medical needs, I can just go to my live-in doctor instead of dealing with your dismal infirmary.” Garak let out a contented exhale and rubbed the Changeling’s chest with his hand. “And while anyone else being this close would horrify me, with you it is all I long for.”

 

“Really?” The Changeling asked, baffled by how devoted this man was.

 

“Honestly, Julian, for such a brilliant man, you seem to have trouble with the most basic concepts.” Garak turned so he could look in the Changeling’s eyes again. “You are the only one I want to spend forever with. You are an absolutely unique individual who seems almost custom-made for me. I didn’t believe someone like you existed until now.” He kissed the Changeling briefly. “You’re so perfect, part of me worries that you’re not real.” He brushed the hair from Julian’s face. “And yet, here you are with me. Everyone else pales in comparison to you.”

 

“I love you too.” The Changeling smiled and let himself be kissed again. This wouldn’t do. He couldn’t simply pass the task of pleasing Garak off to a Vorta if he wanted to bring him to the Dominion, it seemed only someone who looked like Julian Bashir would do. The Changeling hardly wanted this to be such a prolonged experience, so as he continued to be embraced and kissed, he knew that he would eventually have to kill this Cardassian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This puddle is the wooooooorst~


	6. Indeed False

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Changeling searches Garak's quarters and shares a meal with Garak while discussing Michael Eddington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor "A Stitch in Time" reference in this chapter, not important to the plot at all, just a little easter egg :D

Garak was fast asleep so the Changeling was finally free to examine his quarters. They changed into a fog, since they could cover more ground in less time that way, but it was also silent, unlike the lumbering steps of a humanoid or the rapid skittering of a rodent. It was a very different experience, seeing as fog instead of a human. Fog obviously didn’t have ocular senses, it wasn’t alive, but a Changeling always retained its senses despite that. It was like echolocation or sight through touch, the Changeling’s mind processed the information as if they were seeing it the same way as a human sees with their eyes.

 

                There were very few personal effects in Garak’s quarters. There was a type of orchid that the Changeling didn’t recognize, datarods and PADDS with literature on them, and Delavian chocolates. Beyond that, it seemed to be just the standard furniture, a few tailoring tools and fabrics, and clothing in his closet and drawers. The Changeling was feeling rather disappointed with his lack of findings, was he really going to gain nothing from spending the night with this man here? Then he remembered something he’d read in Dr. Bashir’s logs: a false panel.

 

                It was a long shot, as the doctor believed it had been a joke and Garak had admitted as such, but that wouldn’t be a bad cover for the truth. Another advantage of fog was that it could creep into any thin crack or opening, detecting the slightest possibility of a cupboard or hidden compartment. When the Founder began to push their essence toward the panels, they were surprised to actually find one that was indeed false.

 

                Inside there was a disruptor, a Federation comm badge, a Bajoran militia comm badge, and a surprising amount of latinum. There were several other tools and devices that the Founder didn’t recognize, but it was obvious that they were not supposed to be in the hands of a Cardassian tailor if they were hidden away. There was also an odd looking mask that seemed to be very old, but the Founder couldn’t imagine it had any significance beyond personal.

 

                The Founder sighed when he again took the form of Julian and returned to Garak’s bed. It seemed he had wasted his time, thinking he might gain some important intel on the Cardassian government. At least he knew that he’d quelled the threat of Garak revealing him, but if was still disappointing. Garak stirred when the weight on the bed shifted and he quickly grabbed at the Founder.

 

“Shush, I just went to the bathroom.” He lied, stroking Garak’s hair.

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve shared my bed with anyone.” Garak murmured. He let his grasp loosen. “I suppose I’ve grown paranoid.”

 

“Well, don’t worry.” The Changeling said soothingly. “It’s just me.”

 

\--

 

“I feel like I don’t know enough about the Maquis.” The Changeling ventured as he took the Takaelean tea from the replicator and sat down with Garak in the replimat.

 

“They’re terrorists.” Garak said simply. “What more is there to know?”

 

“Officially, yes.” The Changeling continued. “But they’re particularly proud of being Federation citizens, yet they oppose Federation policy and fight the Cardassians.” He shook his head. “How can they possibly be both proud citizens and commit acts of terror?”

 

“Acts of terror against Cardassia.” Garak pointed out. “I believe in their minds, they’re not terrorists, but a resistance force.”

 

“A resistance force against the Federation’s policies.” The Changeling countered.

 

“They resist the policy of peace with Cardassia, yes, but I believe they see it as resisting a force that threatens the Federation as a whole.” Garak smiled. “Don’t worry, my dear, I’m not planning on running off to join the Maquis anytime soon, I simply wish to provide you with the alternative perspective.”

 

“You seem to enjoy doing that.” The Changeling smirked. “Which, speaking of the Maquis, reminds me that Eddington was actually always agreeable. In fact, the only times I had issues with him were when he would act a bit _too_ Starfleet.”

 

“Too Starfleet even for you?” Garak scoffed. “I’m glad I hardly spoke with the man.”

 

“My point is,” the Changeling said, returning focus in the conversation, “he was a spy for the Maquis all along, yet he had a very different method of socializing than our favorite Cardassian spy.”

 

“That’s speculation.” Garak smiled.

 

“You being a spy is hardly speculation at this point.” The Changeling rolled his eyes. He knew that Garak admitting his past crimes to certain officials like Odo, or even Eddington when he was on the station, would get him arrested, but it was honestly just silly for Garak to keep up this pretense with Bashir.

 

“I meant me being the ‘favorite’ one.” Garak smirked. “It’s not as if I’m well-liked on the station.”

 

“You don’t have much competition.” The Changeling sighed. “How many other Cardassian spies do you see around?”

 

“Just because we don’t see them, doesn’t mean they aren’t there.” Garak pointed out while holding up a finger. “Why, just before Eddington revealed himself, you might have referred to Captain Yates as the ‘favorite Maquis spy,’ believing she had no competition.”

 

“True enough.” The Changeling laughed. “But Captain Yates is certainly the favorite still, now that they’re both revealed.”

 

“And if you turn out to be a spy?” Garak teased. The Changeling inhaled cautiously. It was a joke. He knew it was. But still, every once in a while, Garak would seem to get a bit too close.

 

“For Cardassia or the Maquis?”

 

“I haven’t decided yet.” Garak sighed as he took a sip of his Red Leaf tea. “Perhaps the Dominion?”

 

“You think I’m a Changeling?” The Founder leaned in and gave a playful smirk. “After you’ve thoroughly _examined_ me, have you found any evidence to support that theory?”

 

“I suppose not.” Garak grinned. “The Romulan Star Empire then.” The Founder relaxed. “I’ve heard they do excellent work with cosmetic surgery.”

 

“Where could you have possibly heard that?” The Changeling laughed, happy to switch the topic to the Romulans.

 

“Fascinating story, actually.” Garak got that glint in his eyes that he seemed to always get before telling an elaborate lie. The Changeling marveled at how this Solid seemed to take a primary vice that was in all Solids and make it into an entire personality. “A woman I was making a bridal pa’tagh for—“

 

“Pa’tagh?”

 

“Really, my dear, you know nothing about fashion.” Garak shook his head. “A pa’tagh is a traditional Denobulan gown.”

 

“Ah, so this woman was Denobulan.” The Changeling nodded.

 

“No, she was Vulcan, but she wished to marry a Denobulan.” Garak waved a dismissive hand. “She was quite adamant that she marry this man before he found a different third spouse.”

 

“A Vulcan wished to marry a Denobulan?” The Changeling furrowed his false brow. “That seems unusual.”

 

“Are you going to keep interrupting, or do you want to learn about Romulan cosmetic surgery?” Garak said, shaking his head in disapproval.

 

“Right, I’d forgotten how this story got started.” The Changeling began pretending to eat his food, holding it carefully inside himself so that he could dispose of it later. “Please, do continue.”

 

“Yes, well, I don’t know what possessed this woman to be so desperate to marry the man, _logic_ , I imagine.” Garak smirked. “But his mother only wanted her son to have Denobulan spouses.”

 

“You’re telling me that a Vulcan woman had you make her a Denobulan dress and went to _Romulus_ to be surgically altered to look like a Denobulan?” This had to be the most absurd story Garak had ever told. Then again, the man seemed to relish telling bizarre stories that were obviously false.

 

“If you’d let me finish, you’d know that she did _not_ go to Romulus, and she instead used some distant familial connections to get a Romulan surgeon to come to her.” Garak took his napkin out of his shirt collar and lay it on the table with mock upset. “But now you’ve completely ruined the structure of the story, so there’s really no point in telling it anymore.”

 

“Tell me another one then.” The Changeling grinned as he again pretended to sip his tea.

 

“Well, I suppose you might be interested in the Gorn brothel.” The Changeling snorted and Tarkaelean tea got everywhere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be completely honest, this is the chapter that upsets me the most because it is pretty cute, the lies Garak tells, but they're not meant for the Changeling. They're meant for Julian and SCREW THIS OOZE BUTT FOR TAKING IT. (yes, I get mad at my own writing, don't ask)
> 
> BTW: I most likely won't be posting this weekend as I will be at Trekconderoga (Yay! Star Trek Cons!!!) so just want to give you all a heads up! I will try to post some cute little dialogue only drabbles or something from my phone, but nothing big since I don't plan to bring my computer.   
> Hope you enjoy! Also, let me know if any of you will be at the con :)


	7. Welcome to the Dominion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak receives a message from Tain and the Founder sees to Dominion business.

“There’s something about that man I find fascinating.” The young Cardassian-Bajoran half-breed smiled with a blush. It was a foolish concept that she even _existed_ in the Changeling’s mind. She was the living example of Cardassian oppression of the Bajoran people. Tora Ziyal shouldn’t want to live, let alone pursue a romance. The Changeling felt she should be disgusted by herself and simply end it all.

 

“Yes, he has his moments.” He dismissed. Furthermore, wasn’t it obvious that Garak belonged to _him_ and that any pursuit made on her part would be fool-hardy? When the Founder left Ziyal in the replimat, he was practically fuming at the situation.

 

                It wasn’t just that this silly girl was making eyes at his property, which the Changeling was quite sure Garak was. No, it was the fact that his pet was clearly hiding something from him. Disobedience would _not_ be tolerated and if Garak thought he would get special treatment, he was even more delusional than the Changeling had originally thought. This was treason against the Dominion, for a Solid to have secrets from a Founder!

 

                The Changeling stopped in his tracks and thought for a moment. Why was he so upset that this Solid would act in this manner? Yes, it was dangerous in general when a Solid kept secrets, but this was a specific kind of rage. This was a sort of controlling jealousy, and the Changeling was horrified to see it in himself. The fact of the matter was, he realized he wished to keep Garak alive.

 

                It wasn’t affection in the truly recognizable sense, it was more of the experience of enjoying a new toy only to be told that play time was over. The Founder wanted to play with each unexplored aspect of this creature before he tossed him away, but at this point he knew he’d only scratched the surface. The Changeling hadn’t even gotten to _torture_ Garak! It would be so fascinating to see a former interrogator become the interrogated. Could he withstand longer against the same methods he’d used? Or would his knowledge of how everything would proceed push him to spill his secrets sooner to prevent the pain he’d inflicted on so many others?

 

                Furthermore, that coded transmission had to be more than Garak was claiming. When a Founder had lied to him, telling him that all of the people on the fleet had been killed, he attempted to destroy the planet. He could have even succeeded, which was highly dangerous and just another reason the Changeling had pursued this creature. Now he was casually saying that he had given up hope that any of the fleet survived? That was highly improbable.

 

\--

 

“Going somewhere?” The Founder said with a phaser pointed at Garak.

 

“Julian.” Garak sighed and then visibly deflated. “Please. I need to do this.”

 

“What was really in that message, Garak?” The Founder rose from his seat and walked over to Garak, still keeping the phaser on him.

 

“It was a message from Tain.” Garak readily explained. “He’s alive but he’s been captured. Please, I have to go to him.”

 

“Garak…” The Founder began cautiously. “How do you know it’s really from him? It could be a trap.”

 

“It’s in a code that only he and I know.” Garak’s eyes were determined. “He’s alive.” This was troubling to the Founder. How had Tain gotten a message out undetected? Furthermore, did Garak really believe he could rescue the man by himself and one runabout? “My dear…” Garak breathed before putting a hand to the Changeling’s cheek. “I promise you, I’ll come back.”

 

“No, you won’t.” The Changeling said through a clenched jaw. Garak was giving _him_ reassurances now? Could he sense that he didn’t want him to die? “You can’t go into Dominion Space alone and expect to come back with a prisoner _and_ your life.”

 

“Then I suppose I shouldn’t go alone.” Garak raised an eye ridge and smirked.

 

“Let’s go.” The Changeling sighed. Garak smiled and began to move back toward the controls before he felt the phaser pressed against him. “To Captain Sisko’s office.”

 

\--

 

                The Changeling had chosen not to walk Garak to the airlock. He could justify it by the fact that they were keeping their relationship a secret and he would hardly want Worf, Dax, and Sisko to grow suspicious. This explanation seemed to work for Garak so there was no issue there. The Changeling had also contacted the Vorta at Internment Camp 371 to ensure that when Worf and Garak were captured, the latter would be kept alive, though they were welcome to do whatever they wished with the Klingon.

 

                It was a selfish indulgence, to keep the Cardassian alive for later use, but the Founder felt he was entitled to it. After all, Garak had claimed to love him and then attempted to deceive him, which was an unforgivable sin for any Solid to commit. The Founder was excited to play with Garak, to see what made him tick and, more importantly, to see how far his love for the doctor could be warped. He planned to convince Garak that the real Bashir could only be disgusted by him, that an illusion was all the Cardassian was worthy of. Eventually, after manipulation and steady training, Garak would come to worship the beauty of the Founders over whatever he saw in his pathetic Human.

 

“Dr. Bashir, what are you doing on my ship?” Glinn Dukat said, looking down his nose at the Founder. Was he really so daft? He knew to expect a Changeling who would work out details of their agreement, yet he still believed that this _was_ Dr. Bashir standing on his ship? All Solids seemed to be so disappointing.

 

“Hello, Skrain.” The Changeling rolled his eyes. “Would you prefer a Cardassian face?” He looked around at the stolen Klingon vessel. “Although Klingon would fit our surroundings better.” Understanding flashed across Dukat’s face for a moment.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Now that _was_ much more intelligent. He was cautious, not simply about to reveal that he was planning to meet with a Changeling. It seemed a demonstration was in order, so the Changeling decided he might as well take on the form of Tora Ziyal.

 

“Are you ready to talk business _now_?” She asked, now having to look up since this form was significantly shorter than the previous one.

 

“Don’t wear my daughter’s face.” Dukat said angrily. The Changeling shrugged, she could never understand what Solids found endearing versus what they found unsettling. She decided it best to return to the previous form.

 

“Better?” The face of Dr. Bashir said.

 

“Where’s the real doctor?” Dukat said curiously. “Or is this just the way you felt like appearing on my ship?”

 

“He’s in the Gamma Quadrant.” The Changeling scoffed. “He’s relatively unharmed, though I doubt that concerns you.” He took a step toward Dukat. “Now, as an act of good faith, I have revealed to you my alias. You could tell Captain Sisko all about me if you wanted, but I’m trusting that you won’t.” The Changeling gave a curt nod. “Your people will be welcomed into the Dominion with open arms.”

 

“And my rank?”

 

“You will be placed in charge of Cardassia.” The Founder sighed. The man really was obsessed with position of power. “Though Cardassia will be only one part of our Dominion.”

 

“And you will release all of your Cardassian prisoners.” This was a new request. It seems Dukat had most likely learned about Tain’s message and therefore knew that there was several Cardassians being held captive.

 

“All of them?” The Founder raised his brow. Would he really want a man as dangerous as Tain freed?

 

“All of them.” Dukat glared. The Changeling smirked.

 

“Even Garak?” The look of surprise on Dukat’s face was most satisfying.

 

“Garak’s been captured?” A sinister grin began to spread across Dukat’s lips. The Changeling nodded. “In that case, make sure you kill him.”

 

“Killing him seems so simplistic.” The Changeling waved a dismissive hand. “I was really looking forward to a more lengthy demise for him.”

 

“You’ll get no argument from me.” Dukat smirked. “I take it you didn’t enjoy those vile lunches he and the doctor would always have.”

 

“No, I did not.” The Changeling lied. “Now are we finally in agreement?”

 

“An enemy of Garak’s is a friend of mine.” Dukat held out his hand with a grin. The Changeling shook it with an unwavering stare.

 

“Welcome to the Dominion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post an epilogue piece soon, this fic is essentially done because I don't really see a point in recapping the episodes that you all have obviously seen.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Changeling's final thoughts

                It was the end. The Changeling was about to die and he would have failed in his mission. His desire to preserve his life, and his desire to defeat the Solids were the

primary concerns in his mind as he looked at the blinding light, but there was one thought that gave him relief: He would never return to the Great Link. His fellow Changelings

would never learn what he’d experienced. They’d never learn that he’d grown fond of Elim Garak, that he wanted him for more than his potential usefulness to the Dominion.

Furthermore, the Changeling didn’t want to share his pet with anyone, not even the Great Link. He wanted to toy with the creature all on his own, to allow his individual

consciousness be the primary deity for the Cardassian. Yes, the final thought the Changeling had before his demise was, _at least they will never know my shame._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ding dong, the douche-puddle's dead~!
> 
> I want to clarify, he didn't fall in love with Garak, he just became amused by him. He would have put him through horrible pain and torture both physically and emotionally if he'd had his way. Garak was like a toy to him, but he felt ashamed because he found himself excited to play with his toy instead of simply viewing it as his mission or duty.
> 
> Next work will start with Garak seeing Julian in the camp!


End file.
